


Realization

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Gary's a goof who needs some real talk





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Part two all, yeah these are pretty much going to come a day later than when they SHOULD have been but oh well, so long as something is added I suppose no one will care WHEN it's added. Enjoy

Garycato Week Day 2: Realization  
Gary sat in his room, legs crossed atop his bed as mooncake set himself in front of the prisoner.

“Okay mooncake, you’ve been here for me the longest-“

“WHAT ABOUT ME GARY?”

“No offense H.U.E. but you keep denying me cookies! AND made me think my HEAD WOULD EXPLODE!” he reminded the AI aggressively.

“FINE THEN, WHAT ABOUT KV-“

“If you say KVN I will grab an ax and eat ALL the cookies.”

“BREAKING EQUIPMENT AND TAKING COOKIES WILL ADD-“

“I KNOW, but I am a man on the edge so don’t tempt me!”

“VERY WELL, CONTINUE.”

“Thank you! Anyway, before I was RUDELY interrupted, I feel like you get me Mooncake, so maybe you’ll know why my guts squish around Avacado.”

“Chookity” was its high-pitched response, without understanding what it meant Gary simply continued.

“I mean when he first joined the team I was excited cause, you know, conversation with someone who ISN’T a robot” he explains pointedly to the ceiling. But now it’s weird exciting, like my face going all weird and I think I start getting a heart attack and my guts are sick kind of exciting. Diarrhea maybe?” Mooncake looks frustrated before floating to the television screen.

“Chookity” he sounds to the ceiling, apparently signaling H.U.E. to bring up a video feed of Quinn fiddling with the bridges wiring.

“Hey, Quinn, QUINN!” he calls out, but the woman does not respond.

“SHE CANNOT HEARYOU GARY, IT IS ONLY A PROJECITON FROM THE SECURITY CAMERAS.”

“My TV can do that? Caaaaannnn it get feed from her bedroom?” Mooncake swiftly flies into his head in his version of a smack. “Gah! Fine not her room, maaaaaayyyyybb-OW! Okay I’ll stop.” Satisfied Mooncake returns to the screen to change the image to Avocado in the kitchen giving his guns maintenance. Gary took note of how gently he handled the smaller pieces, keeping everything in place, how his eyes were so focused, flitting over each detail. He feels the large blob gently brush against his head to catch his attention. “Wha-What?”

“GARY, YOU HAVE STARED AT THE FEED OF AVOCADO FOR 5 MINUTES AND 26 SECONDS.”

“What? Pfff no I wasn’t.”

“IF I MAY, I BELILEVE MOONCAKE IS TRYING TO COMMUNICATE THAT YOU MAY BE HAVING ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR AVOCADO WHERE AS YOUR FEELINGS FOR QUINN HAVE DEVOLVED INTO MERE ATTRACTION.”

“What? H.U.E. for an AI you’re preeetty stupid, I mean I’ve waited FIVE. YEARS. For a chance to see Quinn again, and Avocado just showed up all cool and awesome a few weeks ago. And he does have that rugged lone wolf thing going for him but he’s actually really nice and those cute fluffy ears and oh my crap” he finishes, eyes wide in understanding. “H.U.E. am I a furry?”

“SEARCHING, I DO BELIEVE YOU DO NOT HAVE FUR GARY.”

“No I mean am I the kind of guy that likes human like animals?”

“YOU HAVE NOT SHOWN SUCH A CHARACTERISTIC BEFORE, HOWEVER GOING BY RECENT EVENTS BETWEEN YOU AND AVOCADO, I SUPPOSE IT IS ACCURATE.”

“Are Bro’s even ABLE to hook up? I ean isn’t it against the code?”

“IT IS GENERALLY FROWNED UPON FOR BROTHERS TO ENGAGE-“

“H.U.E. stop taking everything literally you KNOW what I mean, isn’t there a rule against friends dating?”

“I CANNOT FIND ANY SUCH RULE, IN FACT IT WOULD MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE FOR YOU TO SHARE THESE FEELINGS WITH HIM.”

“I can’t just TELL him, things will get awkward if he thinks I’ll jump him any minute and leave.”

“YOU DID NOT HAVE THESE CONCERNS WITH QUINN.”

“Well, che, yeah cause… SHUT UP!” he demands, turning away from the screen to pout.

“GARY, I HAVE GROWN FOND OF YOU DURING YOUR TIME HERE, AND SO I FEEL I SHOULD ADVISE YOUFOR YOUR SAKE THAT YOU TELL AVOCADO HOW YOU FEEL.”

“Or what? You’ll tell him?”

“I WOULD NOT DO THAT TO YOU, IT IS NOT FORME TO SAY. I SIMPLY WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU, KEEPING THIS TO YOURSELF IS NOT HEALTHY AND YOU CAN’T HOLD IT FOREVER.” Gary grumbles a whispered “watch me” to himself. “JUST THINK ON IT” he finishes supposedly leaving the human to his own devices. Gary sighs, hugging Mooncake to his chest. Turning back around he sees the TV still set on the feed of Avocado.

“See this is why I don’t confide in you H.U.E.”


End file.
